60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Places that display 60 Seconds and updates
This page contains the history of 60 seconds, including the creators website, youtubers and their channels who have played the game, gaming platforms and events coming up. The history of 60 Seconds Originally, 60 Seconds! was not planned as a standalone game. When the creators started the development, back in 2013, they intended to experiment with several new things for the benefit of other projects that they had in the works at the time. Most importantly to them, it was supposed to be a proving ground for using the Unity engine in their future games. The idea behind 60 Seconds! was relatively simple and yet largely unexplored by the post-apocalyptic genre – what if a game about surviving the apocalypse would start just before the events that caused it. One minute before an atomic bomb obliterates your 1950s suburban neighborhood, to be exact. With only 60 seconds to spare before the impending doom, the player was expected to quickly navigate their house and make rapid choices about which family members to rescue and what supplies to take with them to the fallout shelter. The gameplay was concluded with a story about the family’s survival after the bombing, generated on the basis of player’s decisions. At the time it was not clear if this was the right way to proceed. With key team members busy at their full-time jobs, it left the creators very little room to maneuver in case the project did not work out. As it turned out, the game got released in 2015. Websites: * Robot Gentleman : Website from the creators of 60 seconds. YouTube Channels: * Pixl-Pixl : French youtuber, most active player of 60 seconds, 60 seconds reatomized and 60 parsecs, explains events and how to get the different endings, does challenges and lives (still active in july 2019, more than 70 of 60 seconds and 20 videos of 60 parsecs). * Kubz Scouts: Plays 60 seconds and does challenges (still active in 2019) * Yippee Ki Yay Mr Falcon : Played 60 seconds, did challenges, explained events, will probably play again after the next update. * WeaselZone : Plays 60 seconds, does challenges, and explains events. He no longer post videos as of January 30th, 2018. * [https://www.youtube.com/user/markiplierGAME Markiplier:] As of March of 2016, he has been playing 60 seconds. Gaming Platforms: * Steam: A gaming platform and is the only place that you can buy 60 seconds from. It costs $9.99. * The game is now on mobile! It is called (60 seconds! Atomic Adventure) and it costs $3.99. * the game is now on Nintendo switch and it costs $9:99 Events: * There will be an event with Robot Gentleman on 9/25+27/15, the event is Indie Basement 3.0 at Pixel Heaven in Warsaw, Poland Updates: (1 is the first, 2 is the second, and so on) # Coming soon 5/5/15 # Released on steam for PC 5/25/15 # On sale on steam 15% off 5/26/15 # Bug Fixes 5/27/15 # First weekend Bug Fixes 5/30/15 # Bug Fixes 6/4/15 # Bug Fixes 6/12/15 # Hinted at DLC 6/21/15 # Released on Mac 7/12/15 # 10 (DLC countdown started) 8/24/15 # 9 (countdown) 5/26/15 # 8 (countdown) 8/29/15 # 7 (countdown) 9/1/15 # 6 (countdown) 9/3/15 # 5 (countdown) 9/5/15 # 4 (countdown) 9/7/15 # 3 (countdown) 9/8/15 # 2 (countdown) 9/9/15 # 1 (countdown) 9/10/15 # Robot Gentlemen has announcement that a new DLC is coming soon. Category:Gameplay Category:Cool Things to Know Category:Vb